1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washer tossing games and more particularly pertains to a new washer tossing game for tossing washers at a target and scoring points based on how close the washer is tossed to the center of the target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of washer tossing games is known in the prior art. More specifically, washer tossing games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,590; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,966; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,12; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,858; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,801; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,955.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new washer tossing game. The inventive device includes a mat with a center hole at the center of the mat. An upper surface of the mat has a plurality of concentric scoring rings displayed thereon around the center hole of the mat including an inner scoring ring and an outer scoring ring. A plurality of annular washers are provided divided into a plurality of sets. The mat is rested on a surface such that the upper face of the mat faces upwards. The players then take alternating turns tossing a washer from their set of washers at the mat. Points are awarded from washers that land in the center cup, the inner scoring ring and the outer scoring ring.
In these respects, the washer tossing game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tossing washers at a target and scoring points based on how close the washer is tossed to the center of the target.